


United Nations

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melodifestivalen RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eurovision, Gen, Melfest, Sweden - Freeform, Un - Freeform, United Nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede were sitting in the United Nations Office in Geneva, Switzerland. Switzerland was their home now, they had been lucky, they had both managed to get out of Sweden before Silvia Night took over the whole country and made it hers. They were now both working for the United Nations, and hoped that Silvia Night wouldn't appear and drag them both back to Sweden.





	United Nations

Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede were sitting in the United Nations Office in Geneva, Switzerland. Switzerland was their home now, they had been lucky, they had both managed to get out of Sweden before Silvia Night took over the whole country and made it hers. They were now both working for the United Nations, and hoped that Silvia Night wouldn't appear and drag them both back to Sweden. But if Silvia wanted to take them back, they figured she would have done it by now. Both Petra and Måns took Silvia's inaction to mean that she didn't care that they had escaped, didn't care that they were in Switzerland. That they would be free to do whatever they wanted here.  
"I was just thinking," Petra said.  
"About why this is called the 'United Nations' when none of the nations are actually united?" Måns replied.  
"Well, that too," Petra said, "But I was thinking about how Dustin has changed the world, how he has ruined everything for us."  
Måns was looking down at a newspaper. The last time there had been a United Nations meeting, the Presidents of Macedonia and Latvia had come to blows.  
"What do either of those countries even have to do with each other?" Måns aksed.  
Petra just shrugged.  
"Nothing, really," Petra said, "In fact, they are nowhere near each other. They shouldn't have any problems with each other, not really. But that's just what Dustin does. That's just what Silvia does. Turn everyone against everyone else."   
Måns shuddered at the mention of Silvia's name. What she had done to Sweden was unthinkable. Suddenly, they were interrupted by an announcement from the UN.  
"Can the Presidents of Macedonia and Latvia come to the debate room, please?" a voice called over the loudspeaker.  
Petra rolled her eyes.  
"Not those two again," she sighed.  
"Looks like it's time for another UN meeting," Måns said, as the two of them got up and walked together to the room.

\---

The UN meeting was a complete mess. The Macedonian and Latvian Presidents had been fighting. Again. Even worse, rumours were coming in that Macedonia might soon be having problems with Montenegro, too.  
"Well, that was another disaster, just like last time," Måns sighed, "Will ever have world peace?"  
"World peace?" Petra laughed, "That was unlikely before Dustin attacked, and it'll never happen now."  
"Still," Måns said, "Being here is better than being in Sweden."  
That was true. Sweden was an absolute mess. The entire country was in utter ruins. Silvia Night had renamed the country 'Silvialand' and was ruling over it with an iron fist. She wouldn't even allow the people inside Sweden to call it Sweden anymore. Horrible news was coming out of the Scandinavian nation every single day. People in other countries who thought they had it bad would make themselves feel better by reminding themselves that they weren't in Sweden.  
"Don't," Petra said, "Don't think about that right now."  
"How can I not?" Måns said, "Sweden is never going to be a normal country ever again, is it?"  
Petra looked down, she didn't know what to say to that. She didn't want to agree with that, but she had to. Sweden would never be going back to normal, not after what Silvia had done to it. But Petra didn't want to say that, she didn't want to think that.  
"One day, it'll be fixed, I promise," Petra finally said.  
"How?" was all Måns could say.  
Petra didn't know how to answer that. Looking at what was happening in Sweden, at all the violence and the terror and the killings, it was hard to say how Sweden would ever return to being the peaceful country that it once was. Still, she had to hold on to the hope that one day, everything would return to normal. If she didn't hold on to that hope, then what else was there left?  
"I don't know," Petra said, "But one day, everything will be fine again."  
"You hope," Måns said.  
Petra didn't reply to that. She just dunked her biscuit in her cup of tea in silence. Måns didn't really know what to say either. At that moment, they were interrupted again by another announcement.  
"Looks like we're needed for something else now," Petra said, glad for the interruption, glad to be distracted from thinking about how her home country was in absolute ruins.  
"Right," Måns smiled, as the two of them walked off again. They didn't know if or when Sweden would be normal again, but for now, Switzerland was their home. The Swiss had taken them in and they would be sure to enjoy every day they spend there. One day, they hoped that they would be able to return to Sweden, that Silvia and Dustin would be gone. For now, that was just a dream, but they hoped that soon that would become a reality.


End file.
